UNFORTUNATE CIRCUMSTANCES
by Briusgrl
Summary: He's a business tycoon and she is in a horrible situation. Will he have what it takes to save her from her foster father and maybe even the demons that she holds inside. rated M for mature audiences only


AN- I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own any of the characters that I will be using. If I did do you think I would be doing this in my spare time. Also, this is the one and only time during this fanfiction that I will say that. At any rate on with the story.

The music was loud and the drinks were flowing and a beautiful girl named Kagome was next on stage. She was dressed as an Angel. She wore a white halter top that stopped below her supple breast with a white micro-mini skirt (AN- basically a really short skirt that her ass sticks out the bottom), a pair of white elbow length gloves, white knee high boots, and to finish the look a beautiful set of angel wings. Her long raven hair was straitened so that it came to her lower back and her makeup was done very simple. Her body and face was covered in a light sheen of glitter to make her look more like an angel than she already did. Then it was her turn. The DJ dismissed the dancer that was before her and was now introducing her. As she walked on stage and the music started to play the only thought she had was that she was sick of this life. The DJ was playing her favorite song by Avril Lavigne called Unwanted. This song made her feel alive for a short time like her life wasn't so bad. The truth was she was addicted to the stage and how she loved all those men lusting after her as she took her clothes off.

All that I did was walk over  
Start off by shaking your hands  
That's how it went  
I had a smile on my face  
and I sat up straight

It always started the same, her little dance. First she would circle the pole and then slide down it running her delicate hands down her body.

Oh yeah yeah  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to show you  
Chorus  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away

Then she would come back up and grab the pole and crash her body against it. Sending her raven hair in a whirlwind around her face. Then she would untie her halter top and throw it to the ground so that her beautiful breast were now completely exposed.

No i just don't understand why you  
Wont talk to me it hurts that i'm  
So unwanted for nothing don't  
Talk words against me

Next off was her skirt. She always thanked God at this point for the fact that the state makes all the dancers wear at least one thong. That way she wasn't completely naked and she could still say she saved something for the man she was going to marry.

I wanted to know you  
I wanted to show you

Chorus  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away

Now was the fun part of the song...She lied down on the stage and would run her hands up and down her body and make it look as if she were masturbating and enjoying every minute of it. What made her blush though was the thought of all the mens pants tightening because of what she could do. That was almost enough to make her cum and cum hard.

I tried to belong it didn't seem wrong  
My head aches  
It's been so long  
I write this song, that's what it takes

Chorus  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away

It was at this point in the song that she did her big acrobatic feat of climbing the pole and sliding down it head first and stopping right before she hit the floor.

Chorus  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away  
Make me go away yeah yeah yeah  
Make me go away

Finally the end of the song came. She gathered up all the bills that were thrown on stage and she leaves to go converse with some of her regular customers that she always gets good tips from and are known to buy at least one lap dance so that everything wasn't in vain. This night was different though she had this feeling like she was being watched. Not in the usual way though almost as if someone looked passed her charade and saw the real her and knew what she was thinking. What she didn't know though was that she was right. In the corner of the club was none other than the richest business tycoon in all of Tokyo Sesshomaru Taisho. Normally he would have never came to a human club let alone a human strip club, but unfortunately this was the only place where he would not be followed by his future mates spies. He was annoyed that she would hire someone to keep an eye on him. Him the great and powerful Sesshomaru Taisho but he wasn't about to screw a 300 billion dollar merger with her father for something like that. He hated her though and the thought of having to bed her made his skin crawl. If only he didn't want to own her fathers company so bad. There was one positive at least she was a yokai like he was. Then it occurred to him the beauty that he saw earlier was heading his way. He couldn't believe the beauty that lie before him. His inner yokai was telling him over and over again that he wanted her. Then it happened she stopped in front of him and said "Hi! My name is Kagome do you want a lap dance?". Her voice sounded like an angel or did he just think that because of the outfit she was wearing. Clever of the owner to make her wear an angel outfit. The outfit suited her though. He responded however with a quick answer of "No thanks" with his usual stoic mask in place. He decided to ask her to sit and join him for a drink and being the money conscious person she is she said OK. They sat and talked till the end of her shift was over. They talked about everything except for what she was doing dancing there. He decided since she didn't make any money tonight that he would give her a 300 dollar tip for her time. He actually truly enjoyed talking with this beauty. And from what he could tell by her actions that she enjoyed the conversation too. So he decided to take a risk. He asked her that one question that he knew she would either lie or tell him the truth about. "Can I see you outside of this place?" he stated smoothly. "UUUMMMM! We're not supposed to but you seem nice enough so I'll give you my phone number it's (555)555-2469."she stated slowly. "I'll call you tomorrow at 7 am sharp" he said in a almost monotone voice. She had one simple reply of "OK!". So the two parted ways in anticipation of tomorrow.


End file.
